


All's Fair In Love And War

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: HuxRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: the reader giving hux teasing the general while under the desk would be awesome!





	All's Fair In Love And War

Hux growled against your lips, his hands grabbing your ass almost painfully as punishment for your current actions. You were straddling him in his chair, your mouth kissing his own passionately as your hands ran over his chest. Worse still, he was enjoying it.   
not that it was a crime for him to enjoy his lovers touch, but at work, during the day?   
He let out another growl as his hands rose to your hips. There was just something intoxicating about the way you touched him. Like you really wanted him. Like you needed him.   
God knows he craved these moments, as much as he hated them.   
“[y/n]!” He growled as you pulled away, gasping slightly and you cheeks a heavenly pink colour.   
“Yes, general?” You answered, your voice tranced with innocence which he knew was false.   
“Don’t play coy.” He breathed, glowering at you as he spoke, only for you to smirk down at him.   
“Well, maybe if you hadn’t have worked late the last 3 nights and been gone before I woke, I wouldn’t have to resort to such… drastic measures.” You smirked back at him, seeing his eyes dart away from you and you knew he knew you were right.   
Your smirk fell into a soft smile as you cupped both his cheeks and turned his gaze back to you before pressing you lips against his once again.   
His hands roughly grabbed you, pulling you against his chest. You could feel his hard member pressing against your core through the clothes you both wore.   
Rolling your hips, you earned a low growl/groan from him and you knew you had him. Sometimes, he was able to control himself long enough for you to have to leave, and sometimes he couldn’t. This was one of the latter times.   
“Have you nothing better to do than torment me?” He hissed against your lips, obviously annoyed by this lack of self-control. He wasn’t exactly pushing you off his lap and telling you to leave. He was holding you against his body, kissing you back with equal passion and seemed to be enjoying it despite his snide comments.   
“No.” You giggled, pressing yourself against him again. He tensed his jaw and gripped your hips. You knew all it would take is a little more teasing.   
Just then, there was 3 loud knocks at the door.   
“General, we require an urgent meeting.” Someone call through the door. Both you and Hux let out a quite groan as you allowed your head to fall to his shoulder. You could feel his heart was beating hard in his chest as he buried his head in your neck, breathing in your scent.   
But he didn’t feel your smirk.   
You slipped off his lap but, before he could do anything, you slipped under his desk and press the unlock button for the door.   
Hux sat bolt upright, instantly regaining his composure as the officers entered. He made sure you have his chair right the way in, his hard member hidden beneath the desk.   
The desk itself was jet back and rather high as he sometimes would stand and pore over plans. It had a panel at the front which hid you completely from the officers who had just entered.   
In truth, there was no reason for you to hid. You were his assistant, so you being in his office was nothing. But then you couldn’t tease him mercilessly if you were in full view of others, now could you?   
Three officers entered the room. You could see their feet out of the small slit at the bottom of the desk.  
They began to drown on about some technical jargon that you didn’t understand while you slipped closer to his legs. He always sat with his legs spread slightly so you slipped between them, forcing them open slightly.   
you ran your hand up from his calf muscles to his inner thigh, grazing against his member in the process before descending back down his leg. A few more playful grazes and you then reached out to palm his member, your other hand settled on his thigh. You felt his muscles clench but his voice showed no sign anything was wrong as he spoke with the others.   
your fingers played with the button of his trousers before undoing them and you slowly and silently pulled down the zipper. Since his boxers had a slit in the centre, yu didn’t have to worry about pulling them down. Slipping your finger inside, you guided his cock out.   
Hux took a sharp breath, one which he could pass off as being angry at the officers, who had clearly fucked up in some way or another.   
you wrapped your fingers around him, playfully giving him a soft squeeze as he pulsed in your hand. There wasn’t enough room under the table to risk giving him a blow job. You could easily go too quickly or misjudge something and you’d smack the back of your head off the bottom of the desk.   
no, that would be too far, even for you.   
However, you could lean forward and press soft kisses to the underside of his cock and trace the vain up. This time, you heard his voice hitch a little and his body tensed. Again, he could easily pass that off as anger.   
You guided your hand up and down in a lazy stroke, giving you tip to kiss him.   
“Get out.” Hux suddenly snapped at the officers, making you jump. You maybe should have been paying more attention to what was being said but you were too wrapped up in the task at hand.   
You heard the footsteps leaving. You knew he would be angry at you for this, for teasing him so relentlessly and for nearly causing him to lose his composure. But you were more than ready.   
“[y/n].” he growled, pushing the table forward a good foot and a half but you knew already what he was going to do.   
As soon as he pushed the table, you wrapped your lips around the tip of him and started to suck, working your tongue over him.   
he let out a strangled moan, obviously caught between anger and pleasure.   
His hands fisted in your hair but didn’t pull you back. He never could. You bobbed your head and moved your hands in time with your mouth. You looked up at him and saw he was staring down at you, his mouth slightly open but teeth gritted as he fought to supress his own moans. Your bedroom walls were thicker than those in the offices.   
He threw his head back, gasping for air as his hands pressed down on your head, begging you to go faster. And you were more than happy to oblige him.   
He was stressed, and he knew he hadn’t spent a lot of time with you. that also meant that sex had been off the table since he arrived and left while you were still asleep. You knew he would find a stress relief in his own release and you hoped it would afford him some time with you.   
his head fell back forward and his eyes met yours. They were burning with lust as he stared down at you.   
You moaned slightly and that seemed to tip him over the edge. His cum seeped into your mouth as he let out a strangled groan. You swallowed him and licked the tip when you sat back. The general of the first order sat, gasping for air in his chair.  
Your work here was certainly done.   
Just then, you heard the buzz of your data pad from Hux’s desk. You quickly rose to see it was a message from Phamsa, asking you to meet her to discuss something.   
“Phasma want to see me.” You call over your shoulder as you begin to walk to the door, a smirk on your lips because you knew you wouldn’t reach it.   
As suspected, Hux was quick to tidy himself then rush to you, grabbing your wrist. You turn to him, an innocent smile on your lips.   
“Yes?” You asked him.   
Hux stood there for a moment, and you could see his jaw clench and unclench as he stared at you. for a moment, you thought he might genuinely be angry with you. until he moved quickly, crashing his lips against your own.   
His hands grasped your waist and you were pushed up against the door with a soft thud. You moaned into the kiss as he forced his leg between your own so you were practically straddling his thigh. Without a thought, you started to grind against him. He wasn’t the only one who had been riled up.   
“That’s not fair.” You breathed as he pulled back. You hated how he turned the tables on you.   
“Alls fair in love and war.” Hux smirked at you. oh how you loved it when he matched your playfulness.   
you pouted your bottom lip out as he pulled away, returning to his desk.   
“Tell Phasma you have to finish early tonight.” He called over his shoulder before turning and moving his desk back to its original spot.   
“I do?” you ask hopefully. The best you had hoped for was that he might come to bed before you fell asleep.  
“Yes, I’ll get reservations at that fancy restaurant you like on the next planet.” He sat down, picking up his data pad, apparently getting straight to that very task.   
You smile, biting down on your lip.   
rushing over to him, you lean across the desk and press a kiss to his lips, one which he was more than happy to return.   
Besides, he was right.   
Alls fair in love and war


End file.
